


Youth

by blissfire



Series: Exhibit A [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Immaturity, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfire/pseuds/blissfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bumblebee and maturity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

As Will walked by the open door, he paused. In the middle of the hangar, completely silent, Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee appeared to be frozen in a very serious staring contest. The yellow scout was crouched down to the boy's level, hands resting comfortably on his knees, utterly motionless in the way only machinery at rest can be, while the normally hyperactive teenager was tense as a wire, glaring hot human murder at his impassive Camaro. 

Predictably, Sam broke first. "I said I was sorry! God! Do you have to turn everything into a huge freaking drama?!" Ah, irony, Will thought.

_//It's too late to apologize,//_ Bee's speakers crooned. _//It's too late...//_

"You are the most ridiculous, high-maintenance girlfriend in the history of ever!"

_//I know you are, but what am I?//_ Bee replied with a clip of a young girl, melodious and taunting.

And there they were. The two individuals upon whom public acceptance and future Autobot-human relations would depend. 

Will walked away, quietly despairing.
    
    
    ---
    
    
    


End file.
